Bear Hugger
Bear Hugger first appeared in the arcade verson of Super Punch-Out!!. His appearance resembles a Canadian lumberjack; however, with the lack of an under shirt, his appearance also resembles a hillbilly. In the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!!, his stomach is immune to body blows. When someone gives him a body blow, he sticks his tongue out to annoy his opponent. When knocked down, he stands up to do a two-handed smash that always knocks down his opponent with one hit. This move of his explains his name. To avoid this move, players must hit the duck button to duck and avoid it. In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, his stomach becomes vulnerable to body blows when he does a taunt during a fight. He also often does his two-handed smash when his opponent tries to punch him in the face, though his two-handed smash no longer does one-hit knock downs to his opponent. In the May 2009 issue of Game Informer, it is revealed that he set to appear in the Wii Punch-Out!!, in the Major Circuit. In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, it is shown that he has actually managed to tame a bear and uses it to be his training partner for boxing. In Super Punch-Out!! (Arcade) Bear Hugger first appeared in Super Punch-Out!! as the first opponent. He was immune to body blows thanks to his enormous stomach and could only be defeated with uppercuts. He'll attack very litte and all his attacks are easy to avoid. He's really just a practice opponent so that the player will learn how to attack and avoid attacks. His strongest attack is his two handed smash that knocks out the player instantly and requires the player to duck in order to avoid it. In Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) He returned in Super Punch-Out!! as the second opponent. In this game, his stomach becomes vulnerable to body blows when he does a taunt during a fight. He also often does his two-handed smash when his opponent tries to punch him in the face, though his two-handed smash no longer does one-hit knock downs to his opponent but it's still a dangerous attack. His palette swap is Mad Clown. Quotes in Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) *'First Match Quote:' Watch out! I am a killer - I am the Bear Hugger! *'Rematch Quote:' You've come back for another spanking, eh? *'Endgame Quote:' I've heard someone can beat me in 17 seconds. In Punch-Out (Wii) Bear Hugger appears in Punch-Out!! for the Wii and is #2 in the major circuit. In this game, Bear Hugger is affected by body blows and his Bear Hug attack deals higher damage than in Super Punch-Out!! (about 1.5/3). Salmon fly off his face when you hit him. When knocked down, he yells "timber!". Exhibition Challenges *Win and duck every bear hug attack *Find 5 ways to earn stars *TKO Bear Hugger in Round 1 In Title Defense Mode Bear Hugger returned in Title Defense to win the champion's belt from Little Mac. He's got a cap this time and a boxing squirrel. He's got a couple of new attacks but also the old ones and a completely new attack scheme. His squirrel acts as a warning to when Bear Hugger is either open for attack or going to fake an attack. Bear Hugger also will only take 2 attacks unless he gets Star uppercut with any amount, at which point he is stunned. After the first knockdown, he will get another attack: Catch and Release which is a delayed bear hug. These two moves will be faked later in the combat. Note that Bear Hugger TD will NEVER be hit by an unstunned Star uppercut. Also if you hit Bear Hugger while he taunts you after the first knock down, he will no longer leave him open, but knocks him back. Exhibition Challenges #Land a 1, 2, and 3 star punch on Bear Hugger #Defeat Bear Hugger and NEVER duck under a fake Bear Hug #Defeat Bear Hugger and NEVER duck. Quotes in Punch Out Wii *intermission: Now I have the strength of a bear, thats good stuff yes *Intermission: I like raw fish. *After successful hook: SALMON ARM. *After successful hook 2: HE SCORES. *Before Special: Need a hug? *Before fight: Hmmm, lets see now I can't start the fight until I find my little wait whats that I hear him I him where is he there you are you crazy little ha ha ha. *Taunt TD: Hat Trick! *Before attack: I'm gonna stomp ya!! *Before Special:Catch and Release!!! *Intermission: I'm a hugger not a fighter shove off, eh. *Intermission:Hey hoser, I'm going to hit you so hard your going to see northern lights eh, ha ha ha. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters